


Hush, Pet

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Heyy I love your blog!! You’re an amazing writer! I have a request. Can you do a imagine were the reader is in love with crowley and he is in love with her and she’s afraid about what the boys may think of her so Crowley wil tell te boys about their relationship and you can choose the end :) Can there be some Smut?? With Crowley being very domestic? Thanks <3





	1. Chapter 1

Sneaking around with the King of Hell hadn’t been in your life goals. Yet, that’s what you were currently doing. To be honest, you really weren’t sure what had happened. One day, you were simply a hunter. The next, you were laying in bed with Crowley.

You jumped when you heard a knock on your motel door. You’d only gotten back moments ago from a night with your King. Getting up, you went over and opened it. Dean looked at you funny. “Did you sleep in your _clothes_…?”

Looking down, you realized that you were still in the clothes from the day before. “I was tired.” You chuckled, shrugging.

“Right. Anyway, we’re ready to head out.” He said, obviously not convinced.

“Alright. I’ll be out in a few.” You smiled, shutting the door. You let out a breath and shook your head. It was getting more and more difficult to hide.

The ride to the bunker was awkward. It was clear that Dean wanted to ask about this morning, and Sam was trying to figure out what the tension was. Shifting in your seat, you tried to pretend that you weren’t tense.

“So, what’s with you two?” Sam finally spoke up.

You shrugged. “I _dunno_.” Which was technically true. You didn’t know why he was so hung up on why you were in your clothes from the day before.

Dean glanced at you in the rear-view mirror. “I think that she snuck out to the bar without us.” You raised your eyebrow at him. “She got lucky, and did the walk of shame.”

“My name _isn’t_ Dean.” You teased. Sam laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

As soon as you pulled up to the bunker, you grabbed your bag and made your way to your room. The second your door was shut, Crowley was in front of you, smirking. “Hello, love.” He damn near purred.

“Hello, love.” You smiled. “You just saw me last night, is everything okay?”

“I hate not being able to have you near me all the time.” He sighed, his thumb rubbing your bottom lip.

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “You’re so sweet.” His lips crashed on yours, pushing you against your door. Your hand went down to the handle, locking it. You smiled into the kiss, wrapping your legs around his waist.

His scruff itched your skin as he kissed down your neck. “So delectable.” He said against your flesh.

“Only for _you_.” You rolled your hips slightly.

Crowley snapped his fingers, leaving you naked before him. He held you close as he kissed you passionately. Grabbing your legs, he unwrapped them from his waist. When he got on his knees, you bit your lip. One of your knees was put over his shoulder, giving him better access to you.

His tongue slowly teased you, making you whimper. Staying quiet would be difficult. Not only was he amazing, but he loved hearing you. He slipped two fingers into your core, curling them. Your head hit the door with a light ‘thud’.

“You okay?” You heard Sam ask.

Looking down at him, Crowley didn’t stop. “Uh, _yeah_!” You tried to keep your voice steady.

“You sure?”

“I’m fine, Sam!” You nearly yelped as you said his name.

You heard him walk away and sighed. “Hush, _pet_.” Crowley nipped at your thigh. You had to be extra quiet against the damn door.

He resumed his attack on your clit, making you bite your lip so hard that you were sure it would bleed. Your eyes clamped shut as your hands gripped his hair the best you could. Rolling your hips, you rode his tongue through your orgasm the best you could.

When he stood up, you shoved him back until he landed on your bed. You quickly undid his pants and freed his erection. Slipping them down slightly, you took him in your mouth, more turned on because you couldn’t scream for him. You couldn’t beg him for more. It was his turn to suffer. His fists gripped the sheet as you bobbed up and down. He let out a slight groan, making you hum around him.

“Get up here and ride me, pet.” He ordered.

Licking your lips as you straddled him, your eyes met his. You sunk down onto his hard cock, your head falling backwards. His hands moved up your sides, massaging your breasts. “_Crowley_….” You moaned as low as you could. You rolled your hips, biting your lip once more.

Crowley watched you, in awe of how amazing you were. Strong, beautiful, smart, and feisty. He gripped you and rolled so that you were pinned underneath him. You pulled him down into a kiss as he thrust into you. Moaning, you pulled away from the kiss. “Be my Queen?” He moaned, slowing his movements. You watched his face, his eyes watching you. “I love you, Y/N.” Your heart leapt at those words. It was rare when he uttered them. His mouth went for the nape of your neck, leaving gentle kisses. “_Please_, be my Queen, love.”

You realized that he was really asking you that. Grinning, you giggled. “_Yes_!” You moaned. He was excited to hear that and started his thrusting once more, his hips hitting your thighs with force. “Fuck!” You gasped, your fingers digging into his arms.

“That’s it, love.” He growled.

“**_Shhh, they’ll hear us._**” You smirked, only half meaning it.

He took that as a challenge. He sat back on his knees, lifting your ass off the bed. Crowley reached behind the back of your neck and pulled you up so that you were sitting on him. Your hands gripped his shoulders and you lifted yourself off of him and he would pull you down. He watched your chest bounce, and you felt that tell tale sign that he was close. “I love you, Crowley.” You panted before clenching around him, your forehead on his. “Shit, Crowley!” You did your best not to cry out.

Crowley was right behind you, his arm holding your lower half to him. He emptied his seed inside you, both of you breathing heavy. He stroked your cheek, watching the love in your eyes. “I meant what I said, love. I want you as my Queen.” The two of you moved to lay down.

“And I meant what I said, I will.” You grinned.

You drifted off in his arms, your head on his chest. Crowley watched you sleep for a bit, more relaxed than when awake. Smiling, he got out of bed and snapped a robe on. He knew that you didn’t tell the boys because you were afraid of their reaction, so he decided to take the blow. He moved through the bunker towards the kitchen to make you a cup of coffee.

As he was stirring it, Sam walked in. “I _have _to be having some fucked up dream.” He muttered, shaking his head.

“No, Moose. I am here.” He chuckled.

“Why are you in our kitchen…in a _bathrobe_?”

He smirked to himself. “I just finished showing Y/N how much I cherish her, and asked her to be my Queen.” He shrugged, sipping your coffee to make sure it was how you liked it. He wasn’t a fan of coffee, so he made a face. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, my future bride is asleep, _nude_, in her bed. I’d like to relish in that.”

Sam watched him walk out, completely confused. Did that honestly just happen?


	2. King and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: @jamiemuell Just an idea, may the wedding, and the special night after cuz they had to go so long with out touching each other ? For part 2 of hush pet

It was your wedding night, finally. You and Crowley decided to hold off sex until that night. Both of you were going insane with want, and there had been a few times you’d wanted nothing more than to call off the agreement. A year was a long time to go without sleeping with the man you loved.

Somehow, you had made it. You’d planned your wedding with him, had spent the night in each other’s arms (you sleeping, him reading), gone on dates, and gone on hunts. At the moment, you were lounging in the honeymoon suite of your motel. He’d gone all out for this. He was currently standing at the end of the bed, removing his jacket. “You look _radiant_, love.” He smiled at you.

You blushed. “You looked so handsome today.” You told him.

“Now, I believe it’s time for me to ravish my bride.” He smirked, making you giggle. You made the ‘come here’ motion to him. Your dress was hanging up elsewhere, so you were left in your corset, lace thong, stockings, and heels. Crowley loosened his tie before moving around the side of the bed an laying next to you.

His fingers trailed up your thigh, to your hip. “It’s been too long, my King.” You purred.

He tightened his grip slightly. “I fully intend on making up for lost time, my Queen.” He growled, rolling the two of you so that he was over you. “Now, do you want me to take my time with you? Or would you rather I simply snap my fingers and get straight to the main event?” Leaning forward, he kissed along your collar bone.

“Take your time. I’ve missed you. I’ve missed that look you get in your eyes.” You moaned as his tongue met the side of your neck. He chuckled slightly, grinding his hips against yours. “Keep that up and I’ll be ripping that fucking tux off.” You groaned.

Nipping at your skin, his hand moved to the back of your corset. “I’m going to need you to sit up, love. I’m skilled, but even I need to see the back of these bloody things.”

You grinned. “I guess _that _you can snap off…” You giggled. “Took me damn near an hour to get in this thing.” His eyebrows went up at that. “I wanted to look amazing for you.”

“You _always _look edible.” He said before snapping his fingers. You sighed at the relief. “Bloody hell.” He groaned at the sight of your bare chest.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, you pulled him into a rough kiss, desperation obvious. You pulled off his tie, tossing it somewhere to the side. Not even bothering with the buttons, you ripped his shirt open. Feeling his chest against yours, you smiled into the kiss. Your hands pushed the fabric over his shoulders as you bit his lip.

Your eyes met his. “Impatient, my Queen?” He asked, smirking. You rolled your hip against his, both of you moaning at the friction. Moving slowly down your body, he left open mouth kisses down the middle of your chest, enjoying feeling you squirm. Crowley settled between your legs, nipping right above your slit playfully. “I’ll never tire of this view.” He growled. Instead of removing your lace thong, he moved it to the side, his thumb gently brushing over your folds. “Gorgeous.” He muttered before his thumb started rubbing your clit.

“Crowley!” You gasped, trying to move your hips closer. You heard him chuckle before you felt his tongue attack your entrance. Your hands gripped his hair, your eyes shutting. “Oh, baby…” You panted. After a year of nothing, and then the anticipation of today, you were already on the edge. His tongue left your entrance, causing you to whimper. You didn’t have to wait long for contact, however. Two of his fingers replaced his tongue. His mouth attached itself to your clit, going between lightly sucking, and licking. He moaned against you, a low, erotic growl. “Oh, fuck!” You clenched around his fingers, your back arching.

Crowley slowed as your orgasm died down, placing a light kiss on your pelvic bone before moving back up your body. “Like music to my ears, pet.”

“My turn.” You grinned, pushing him to his back. Kissing him, your hands undid his belt, pulling it from his pants. “I’ve missed sucking your cock.” You breathed against his mouth. As soon as his pants were open, you crawled backwards, kneeling between his legs. Biting your lip, you gripped his pants, and boxers, pulling them down. Reaching his feet, you slipped his shoes off before ridding him of his pants completely. Moments later, you were back between his legs. You stroked him a few times before taking him in your mouth. You moaned around him, closing your eyes as you felt his fingers in your hair. When he hit the back of your throat, he groaned, his hips thrusting up.

He let you continue as long as he could before stopping you. “Up here, pet. I’m not cumming in your mouth just yet.” He growled. With one last suck, you let him fall out of your mouth. He moved you so he was between your legs again. You lined him up before he thrust into you, making you cry out. He nipped your neck, groaning.

Your nails dug into his back as your hips moved to meet his thrusts. “Harder!” You begged. “Show me who my King is…” You whimpered when he growled. It had been too long since you had that side of him. He looped his arms under yours, his hands gripping your shoulders. As he thrust harder and harder, he marked your neck, the sounds he was making feeding your need for him. “Oh, Crowley.” You breathed.

“Cum for me, my pet. Let everyone know who you belong to.” His voice was low, and frim. The voice that he knew you loved. There’d been many times you had to leave meetings with him for that reason. He would start going off on people, his voice getting dangerous. You’d rush off to his chambers to wait for him.

“FUCK! Crowley!” You clenched around him, your nails drawing blood. “I love you, my King.” You panted against his shoulder.

Crowley wasn’t far behind you, kissing you roughly as he filled you. His forehead rested against yours, both of you panting. A silly smile formed on your face. He slowly pulled out of you and laid next to you. “Get some rest. I’ll be keeping you up most of the night.” He smirked.

You moved so you were straddling him. “Who needs rest?”


End file.
